After
by twistedartist
Summary: Did Whitey and Alice get the money? What happened after it all?


**So, this was whipped up in less than 2 hours. It has not been proofed, or brit-picked, but I posted it anyways, because this fandom needs more stories! Hopefully more people start writing. It was an amazing movie, and if you haven't seen it, I strongly recommend you watch it before reading this story. You can find it on Netflix.**

* * *

Three days. They spent three days hiding out from her dad, and the police before she picked up the phone.

"Hello Dad."

"Alice, Where are you? Who has you? Are you okay?"

"Like you even care. You had your goons chase me."

"You didn't give me a chance to…"

"No Dad, you didn't give me a chance. Not one. You never told me I was adopted, let alone the horrible circumstances. I just, I just cant, I'm sending someone to talk to you. I want you to give him the money. He'll give you an address where you can find me. We can talk, but when I leave, that's it. I don't want to talk about it anymore. I don't want you to interfere with my life anymore. Just let me go. I'll figure something out."

"What about the guy from the cab?"

"He was helping me. He's nice. Kept me safe from all the creeps in London. He's who I want you to give the money to. He will be coming in saying he dropped me off as a fare. Just go with it Dad… Or I'll go public with my real birth circumstances. And don't you harm him either"

"Alright, Alice."

"Goodbye Dad."

She dropped the phone into the cradle and nodded to Whitey. He smiled at her from his perch in the window of a tiny hotel room, somewhere in France. She started to grab her things, quietly stepping into her dress and letting him zip it up for her.

"Sure this will work love?"

"I'm sure. I gave my grandmother the papers. If you don't show up when your supposed to, they go to all the major news outlets, Brit and American. The scandal would ruin Dodgson Industries."

"So be it, love."

They took the train back over, and he left for her father's London office. She gave him a small slip of paper before whistling for a cab. Just before she got in, he grabbed her arm.

"Alice, when all this is done…. Will you… I mean, would you…. Um… Dinner?"

"I would love to Whitey. Now go on. We need to get this over with." He darted forward and pressed a kiss to her temple.

"I could easily fall for you Alice." She smiled and hopped into the cab. He took the underground to where he had hidden his cab and headed for the office.

"A Mister Whitey Lievre to see you, sir." The assistant opened the door and waved him through. Whitey pulled his fedora off and nervously tried to flatten his hair.

"Lievre, hmm? Not very original sir." Louis looked at the young man across from him over his glasses.

"Sir?"

"Lievre. Whitey Lievre. Obviously not your real name."

"It is sir." Louis' eyes widened, a little startled. "Well, my real last name. My Christian name is Winston, sir."

"Very well. Why are you here Mister Lievre?"

"Well, they said on the telly to come here if I had any information about that girl."

"My daughter, Alice. She has been missing for three days."

"Anyways, I picked her up as a fair way out on the seaside this morning. I dropped her off here." He handed the paper to the powerful man sitting behind the desk.

"Very well my boy. Here, take your reward." Whitey accepted the envelope. Tearing it open, he found a cashiers check for $10 million American.

"Any bank here in London will process that easily, provided your opening an account to store it. It would take days to get that kind of cash pulled in to a single bank." Louis told the younger man as he gathered his jacket and briefcase. Whitey nodded and stood, slapping his fedora back on top of his head.

"Thank you sir." The cabbie grinned and left the office. He hopped into his cab, and drove straight to the nearest Bank of England branch. He spotted two of Dodgson's goons following him at a distance. Whitey entered the bank, and quickly got himself all squared away. The teller who helped him nearly had a heart attack when she took the check from him to put into the system. The goons were still outside when he left, and they continued to follow him as he drove around London. He finally began picking up fares just to get them to leave. His phone vibrated from the seat next to him, a text from Alice coming through.

'all done. Everything smoothed over. Come get me?' Whitey smiled as he whipped the cab around. He saw the goons following, until the passenger answered a phone. They quickly disappeared after that.

Alice hopped into the front seat when he pulled up to her.

"How'd it go?"

"$6 million pounds richer." She smiled at him. "So, dinner?" he continued

"I've got a better idea." She leaned forward, catching his lips with her, kissing him with as much passion as she had the first time. He was better prepared this time, and so did not push her away.

"Lets run away my dear little rabbit." she whispered as the kiss ended.

"And how will we be doing this?"

"Well, Whitey, You think you're the only one with money? My birthday was yesterday. Guess who's very large trust fund was released. And it's all mine." She laughed. "That's why he was so desperate to marry me off. If I had married Wolfgang like they wanted me to, it would have opened up sooner… but I wouldn't have had access, my husband would have controlled it." she shuddered at this notion. "Grandpa Charlie wasn't one for women's equality and all that. Luckily Grandma Alice added a stipulation." She laughed again as Whitey pulled into traffic.

"So, what do you think? Want to travel the world with me?"

"Woman, I'd follow you anywhere."

_And, he did._


End file.
